Crashing Home
by TheWolfWriter
Summary: How many stories out there you see people somehow end up in a game and have to deal with the craziness that is involved. Well, this story is the entire opposite where the Mass Effect gang end up in my room and me having to deal with them living in my world now as well as trying figure out why they are here now. Hope you enjoy! On Hiatus until further notice.
1. Chapter 1 - Crashing in

**Rewritten**

 **So I might be mistaken about this, but I don't think I have ever seen a fanfic where the characters came to our world for Mass Effect. So I decided to do it and see how well it goes. So I introduce you to Mass Effect Comes Crashing Home. I do not own Mass Effect.**

 **]|[**

Chapter 1 – Crashing In

She looked at the AI that controlled the Reapers one last time before she begins to limp towards the right side of the room. The large chamber echoed with footsteps as the lone human figure made its way up a ramp and towards what she assumes was a power conduit. The only sound filling the large room was the hum of a machine and the footsteps from the lone person. A gun was held in a shaky hand as the figure brought it up and begin to fire at the conduit. The bullets at first just glance off the metal but soon they start to penetrate the cover of the pipe and start to strike into it sending out sparks. Brief images of the people she had lost and friends she made flash through her mind as she continues to fire and walk towards the conduit till an explosion came from the pipe sending her backward. The last image that she saw was a red wave of energy erupting from the center of the chamber washing over her as her vision goes black.

 **]|[**

"Damn it!" The man in the pilot chair cursed as his hand flew over the controls. "That fucking energy wave is getting closer!"

"I estimate that it will hit us in five seconds." A voice came out of a blue ball beside the man. "Jeff… I am scared."

The man look over at the blue ball with a look of worry on his face as the red wave of energy envelops them.

 **]|[**

A man sits in a chair and watches as the screen darkens in the game after the energy wave enveloped the Normandy. With a shake of his head, the man stands up and moves towards the window of the room and look out of it. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the window and caused lit up the young man's face and lighten the ice blue eyes that reflected the lighting.

"Oh no," he mumbled out under breath, moving quickly out of the chair and towards a now purple screen tv. Pressing the power button for the tv in vain to fix the tv but it remains the same purple screen. The game console power button had the same purple color and wouldn't change no matter what he tried to do to fix it.

"Damn you mother nature," he mutters under his breath before giving the entertainment center several kicks.

Great, how am I gonna explain this one to my dad, he thought as he gave up on trying to fix the problem and turned his back towards the tv to make his way up the stairs when suddenly a loud thump could be heard coming from behind. The first thought that ran through his mind was that the tv had fallen off the entertainment center but when he realizes that there was no sound of shattering screen and several more thumps could be heard along with a groan he knew that it was something else completely. Suddenly a familiar voice could be heard coming from behind him that shouldn't be possible, "No one move, I don't want to break my damn hip."

Turning around to face the voice his eyes open wide in shock as he saw that the thumps were a group of people that had piled up in front of the purple screen that seems to be rippling like a pond.

"Maldito! Why is everyone piled on top of me?"

"Shut up Vega you got enough muscles. What's that poking me in the ass?"

"My bad Ashley damn talon got pin underneath someone."

"Uh, why does it feel like I just drank Joker damn horse chokers?"

"That was a fun night; I think that video had a billion views on the Extranet."

"Kasumi what were you doing on the Normandy? Glyph didn't tell me you had come on board."

"I do not she was, I know I was with my fellow Justicars fighting the Reapers."

"Keelah! Why does it feel like I went drinking again?"

"Uh, I can already feel my sinuses acting upon me."

"Bloody hell gets off of me you are crushing Jessie."

"I cannot form a connection with my core or the Normandy."

"Cheerleader get your damn ass of me!"

"Shut up Jack I can't move someone is on me as well."

"Sorry ladies I will get up as soon I can, then give everyone a check over."

"You might want to start with me Doc. I think I broke something….again."

His mouth open and close a few times as his mind tried to process what was happening in front of him, and it took a few minutes before finally a man wearing a hat finally was able to get off the pile and spot the standing figure. The person began to hobble over towards the as the rest of individuals start to untwine from each other and stand up one by one. He looks the man over before speaking to him, "My name is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Can you tell me where we are at or how we got here?"

The man didn't reply to the Flight Lieutenant and continue to look towards the pile behind as each person was able to stand up and begin to look the room over. The man's eyes look past them all and towards the purple tv screen where it starts to ripple once more before a hand could be seen slowly coming out of it. "Shepard," He said causing everyone to immediately snap his head towards him before he made his way towards the TV and caught the falling body of a severely injured body of red hair women from the TV.

Everyone stares at the man with the women in his arms as if they couldn't believe what they just watch until the man calls out towards them. "Dr. Chakwas! She still breathing but she losing blood rapidly!"

An older woman snaps out of her stupor from the sight and quickly knelt down beside the duo as she brought up her wrist expecting it to do something, but instead, it just remains the same causing a look of surprise to come over her face. "My omni-tool is not working," she mumbles as she looks towards the other people standing around them. Everyone else begins to look at one of their arms trying to mess with something but whatever they wanted to happen with their wrist could never appear. Giving a shake of his head as he watches them stand around and do nothing he stood up with the injured women in his body and made his way once more towards the stairs but was blocked by two individuals. One was a muscular Latino male with a crew cut and tattoos while the other was a tall person with bird-like features but instead of having feathers having caprice like skin and mandibles on the side of his face as well.

Shifting the women in his arms, the three figures stare down with each other before finally, the man carrying the woman spoke in a hard tone, "Garrus. Vega. I need you both to move out of the way now if you do not move she will die here and now." They look down at the women in his arms in worry before looking towards Dr. Chakwas. She nods her head, and they quickly move to side letting him walk through them and up the stairs quickly. The sound of following feet could be heard coming up along with him causing the man to let out a sigh before looking over his shoulder and spoke, "You all need to follow me, once we get her to where she needs to be I'll answer your questions. Samara and Zaeed, I will need you to keep an eye on Kasumi. If she tries to pull her disappearing act something might happen to her."

Everyone look at him in surprise as he seems to be able to rattle off their names without even having them mention it. The large group quickly make their way up the stairs and into a living room and quickly through it and into a hallway that leads to a connecting building. Entering the new facility the man quickly indicate to the nearest door and Dr. Chakwas quickly open it to reveal what almost looked like an ER room. He places the injured woman down on the medical bed in the middle of the chamber he waved his hand at the equipment as he spoke quickly towards the doctor, "Do you know how to use any of this stuff?"

She looks around the room as she analyzes all the equipment and supplies in the room before replying, "It's all very outdated compared to what I am used to, but I know some of it."

"Shit, I didn't want to get dad up for this."

Leaving the room quickly he made his way towards the hallway to get back towards the house, but his way was blocked by an older blue looking woman. She looks sternly at him as she spoke calmly, "You will answer our questions now, or I will make you answer them."

"I don't have time for this Samara. I need to get to my dad if we want to help her." He said quickly as he pushed his way past her and headed down the hallway.

Samara's hand reached out as he walked down the hall grabbing him to stop him in his tracks, but instead of stopping the man's hands reach back to grab her arm as he threw her over his shoulder and slammed her onto the ground. Her body let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of her body and she laid there stun. Before she could react, he quickly rolled her onto her stomach as he pulled one of her arms behind her back and pinned it there before placing a knee on her back. The man looks up from Samara towards the others who either had shocked expressions or were trying to use rectangular blocked objects.

Take a deep sigh he looked at them carefully as he spoke rapidly, "Look I didn't want to do this but she needs help, and the longer I take to get it the more chance she will die. My name is Jackson Winter. You're in Montana on Earth but the year is 2017. I know each of you. Dr. Karin Chakwas, Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, Lieutenant James Vega, Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau aka Joker, Enhanced Defense Intelligence known as EDI, Dr. Liara T'Soni, Specialist Samantha Traynor, Pilot Steve Cortez, Justicar Samara, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, former Archangel Garrus Vakarian, Ex-Blue Sun leader Zaeed Massani, master thief Kasumi Goto, Subject Zero Jack real name Jennifer, and the ex-Cerberus genetically engineer cheerleader Miranda Lawson. Now if you want to interrogate me with questions you can later, but right now Commander Shepard is in there dying on that table every minute she not getting the proper treatment!"

He lets go of Samara's hand before heading off once more as everyone in the room mumbles asking questions.


	2. Chapter 2 - Settling in

**Rewritten**

 **I do not own Mass Effect and it belongs to its company.**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 2 – Waking up Dad**

Jackson quickly made his way up the stairs of the house towards the second floor and let out a sigh as he looks down the hall towards the door at the end. Slowly making his way towards it, he stood in front of it and ran a hand through his hand through his short blonde hair as he looked at the door in front of him. Raising a hand up to knock at the door, but it open before he knuckles could even touch it and a man stood there in front of him.

The two men amounted to the same height and had dirty blonde hair while the older man had gray streaks running through his long hair. The older man stood in the doorway wearing red pajamas and a matching robe as well with his arms crossed over his head. He had an eyebrow raised as if he was waiting on Jackson to say something.

"Dad I am sorry, but there is someone downstairs which need your help now, though!"

He only gave a nod of his head before walking back into his room and coming out with his glasses on, and his hair brushed back as he spoke in a stern manner, "Alright son but I better get some answers later."

Jackson gave his father a satisfied smile and a nod in affirmation before turning around and leading him down the stairs once more and into the living room where Joker sits down looking nervous with EDI sitting beside him trying to talk him down. Zaeed and Samara both had Kasumi between them seated in a recliner with a pout on her face. Samara's eyes followed Jackson as he led his father to the living room as she rubs her shoulder. Jackson's dad looked at EDI and Samara with a questioning but stayed quiet and continued to follow his son into the connecting hallway but was stopped as James blocked the door to the private doctor office.

"James, this is my father he a doctor. He can help the Commander." Jackson said as he looked at James while his father continues to stand there silently behind his son. The Latino soldier moves to the side allowing the father-son duo to walk past and into the doctor's office where Jack and Miranda were arguing outside the door while Steve and Samantha continue to talk with one another further down the building's hallway with each other. Standing at the door was Garrus and Tali who cause Jackson's father to stop in his tracks and look towards his son once more.

"I will explain them later, but for now you are needed inside dad," Jackson said before leading his father and into the emergency room where Liara, Ashley, and Dr. Chakwas stood around Commander Leona Shepard as they tried to help her. The Commander looked in bad shape with most of her armor gone leaving only a few pieces stuck to her under armor. The under armor had several pieces of metal sticking into the suit and her body as well, and she was coated in dry and wet blood as well. Jackson's father eyes open wide in shock before he pushed past his son and into the room.

"Everyone away from her now! I am Dr. Ryan Winters." He called out as he pushed by the others surrounding her and begin to examine the Commander's wounds.

Dr. Chakwas stood on the opposite side of the table and talked to Dr. Winter, "Her breathing is shallow, and her pulse is feeble. We manage to stop most of the bleeding that was on the exterior, but there is more internal bleeding that we can't get too. We can't pull the metal shards out either without knowing if they had punctured one of her arteries."

Dr. Winters nod his head in agreement with her assessment as he moved to grab two gowns as he asks, "I guess you are a doctor as well?"

"Yes but I hadn't gotten a chance to start working on her yet," She answered as she took the gown from him and put it on quickly.

He had given the nod before he gave his son a look as he pointed towards Ashley and Liara, "Get them out of here and go collect blood. We are going to need a couple of bags of…." He looked towards Dr. Chakwas who quickly said A+ before they begin to work on the Commander's injuries.

Jackson gave the nod in confirmation before he pushed a protesting Ashley and Liara out of the room and headed towards the supply room. Quickly gathering up the supplies needed by his father Jackson made his way back into the chamber where his father took the blood and immediately pushed him out once more. With a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair before turning away from the door to see that everyone else had gathered inside of the hallway.

"I guess you guys want your questions answered now?" Jackson asked them as he eyed the slightly angry group.

"You better answer our questions kid, or I blow out your damn kneecaps!" Zaeed said as he steps forward towards Jackson, but Garrus placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Zaeed calms down, right now his father is working on saving the Commander's life. We should at least give him a chance to explain how we got into the past." Garrus said before his eyes flick back towards Jackson.

"Well, that is the problem I don't know how exactly you got here. I mean I was just playing a video game and the next thing I know you all are coming out of my TV. Time travel isn't even possible!" Jackson replied.

"Then how did you know about all of us? You knew our names and recognized us instantly, and the only way you could be able to do that is if you had been spying on us." Liara said as she begins to analyze the situation.

"Well, yea about that….." Jackson mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "You see here all of you aren't real. You are part of a video game."

The look they all gave him was one of disbelief and that they thought he was lying. With a sigh, Jackson walked past them causing them all to follow after him as he heads down towards the basement once more where the tv was no longer on. Grabbing a nearby game case he tosses it towards the gathered group. They all looked at the case in shock as they saw their world in the game case. "I know you all because I played this game growing up several times and by now I know each of your lives very well. I know Jack's past, Liara's Shadow Broker's identity, Vega decision on Fehl Prime, or other things about you all that ordinary people shouldn't know. Now if you want we can go back upstairs and wait for my dad and Dr. Chakwas to try and save Shepard, and I will fill you in on my Earth."

With a nod, everyone agrees and head upstairs once more.

 **]|[**

Dr. Winters and Dr. Chakwas didn't emerge from the room for several more hours, and by then several of the others had fallen asleep or had moved to the kitchen where they had gotten some food. As the two doctors enter the living room, everyone once more came together and looked at them with baited breath while Dr. Chakwas spoke, "Well it was touch and go, but for now she is stable and will have to be watched. I couldn't have done it without you Dr. Winters."

"It was a team effort doctor," he replied before his eyes turned to look at his son. "Now Jackson I think you owe me an explanation why there are aliens and a sexbot in my house!" He yelled out as he finally lost his cool.

"I am not a sexbot." EDI try to protest, but Joker shushed her.

"Dad I don't know how they had gotten here. They just suddenly came out of the TV from my game and ended up here. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth." Jackson answers his father.

"Jackson that can't be possible. We need to call the police or the government and try to figure out what is going on here."

"If we call them we don't know what they will do with them or if they will try to get them back to their home. Please, dad you just have to let them stay here for a little bit."

Dr. Winters let out a sigh and rub the bridge of his nose as he thought. "Fine they can stay here for now, but if anything, bad happens, I will call the government." He said before he begins to head towards the upstairs. "I am going get some sleep before the Clinic opens up you need to get them settle in."

Jackson nods his head and moves to get some sheets for everyone when Tali and Garrus approach him. Tali was wringing her hands together while Garrus looked worried at him. The trio moved off away from everyone else, and as soon they were out of sight Garrus spoke, "Jackson we have an issue."

"What is it?"

"You said you know us so does that mean you know about the specifics of our race's needs?" Tali asked as she looked at him.

"Yea I do like with the Quarians' immune system as well as that you both are dextro-based lifeforms…." Jackson's voice trailed off as he realizes what it meant.

"That's right unless we figure out a way to get some dextrose food Tali and I are going to die," Garrus said.


	3. Chapter 3 – Lost in thought

**Rewritten**

 **I do not own Mass Effect it belongs to its company.**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 3 – The Dextro issue**

The house had become quiet as most of Jackson's new visitors had gone to sleep allowing him to once more go down to the basement and look at the purple color TV screen. The television remained in place and even after having its power unplug stayed on baffling everyone. Jackson's hand moves towards the screen but stops his hand from touching it with only hair length away from the screen. His mind raced with thoughts as he wonders what would happen when a robotic feminine voice spoke up from behind him, "It will not do anything if you touch it."

Jackson's head turned around to look at him to see EDI standing there with her recognizable orange visor off. He let out a sigh as he sat back down in a chair and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "I was hoping that it would allow you all to get back," he said as his eyes turn once more towards her.

"I do not believe that this phenomenon is something that will allow us to go back home. I believe it only allow travel from our universe to your own." EDI replied as she moves towards the television screen and touches it show that it just bumped up against the screen.

There was a brief amount of silence between the two until EDI finally spoke once more, "Tell me did the 'game' show what happen when Commander Shepard's clone took over the Normandy and disconnected me from the ship?"

Jackson looked at her curiously but decided to answer her, "Well yes it did if we had you as a squad member. Your reaction in the game had you shorting out and afterward, had you acting slightly strange."

"Hmm, so it didn't show how I felt. When I lost connection with the Normandy, it had felt like I had lost part of myself. I was frightened and thought that I might not ever be whole once more." Her eyes were looking at him, and for a second he could swear that he saw genuine fear behind those robotic eyes.

"Engineer Adams was right about you, you and the Normandy were one," Jackson said in a hushed breath as he stared at her.

"You must know what Legion asked Tali don't you?"

"Does this unit have a soul…" He answered her softly.

"Shepard had encouraged me to think about my existence, and I do believe I have a soul. But after losing connection with the Normandy, it almost feels like I had half of myself ripped away and it causes me to feel more fear than I had when Shepard's clone disconnected me." EDI's eyes move to look at her hand as if she was going to look at it for the last time.

Jackson reached out to EDI's hand and took it into his own. "I am sure that we will figure a way to get you all home. The longer you all stay here, the more dangerous it can be if anyone finds you. Also, there is Tali and Garrus with them needing dextrose food. If we don't get them back soon, then they will probably starve to death since they would be unable to eat anything here on earth."

"You are correct Jackson that they are probably unable to eat anything. However, I was able to connect to your internet and perform a search, and I was able to come up with something." EDI moved from the TV and towards a computer on a desk and began to access it. She quickly pulled up a website and beckon Jackson over to get a closer look at it. The screen came up with two different web pages with one showing synthetic food and another about creating dextro-amino acid proteins. "With this technology, we should be able to recreate food items for Tali and Garrus."

Jackson's eyes scan over the information on the web pages before replying, "EDI I think you are right, but there is one problem. We don't have the equipment for this or possibly the money to buy all the stuff we need. What do you suggest we do?"

Suddenly a sleek form popped up beside Jackson causing him to jump slightly as a familiar hooded figure spoke with a hint of excitement, "The only thing we can do! We go and steal it!"

 **]|[**

"Kasumi, we can't just go taking things here!" Miranda said with a stern look the next morning after everyone had woken up. The crew of the Normandy and Jackson were sitting in the living room once more where Kasumi suggested for the fifth time they should steal the items they need.

"Well, how else do you plan on getting the things we need then cheerleader? It's not like we have easy access to money unless you want to go rob a bank." Jack commented as she sat back on the couch with her boots on the coffee table.

"What we need to do is probably nothing and wait for the problem to solve itself. We might be altering our past here." Ashley suggested as she sat in a chair eating some breakfast. "We don't know if this is an alternate reality or we were sent into our past."

"I think we can agree we are in an alternate reality especially since our biotics don't work here," Liara commented as she sat on the couch between Miranda and Jack.

"It doesn't matter if you all are eventually going back or not. What is important is that Tali and Garrus need Dextro food in next few days or else they are going to die!" Jackson thundered as he stomps his foot on the ground ending the bickering between everyone.

Silence filled the room as the crew of the _Normandy_ looked at each other before looking back at Jackson. Jackson let out a sigh as everyone's eyes were on him now and caused him to feel a little nervous before his eyes fell onto the thief. "Kasumi, can you steal anything without using your omni-tool or your cloak?" He asked causing everyone's focus to shift towards her.

"Of course, I can. I wouldn't be the galaxy's best thief if I didn't know how to go old school." She replied with a smirk on her lips.

"Alright, then EDI will find the location we need to go to gather the material. Once we know the location then EDI, Kasumi, Cortez, and I will go to the place and hopefully gather the equipment needed." Jackson said with everyone giving a reluctant nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 - Breaking In

**Breaking news! I am not dead people! I know it has been a while, but I had been dealing with a bunch of personal stuff and been rewriting, editing, and grammar checking my work. I know I could have kept posting, but I just wanted to wait till it was all done. I hope you all check out my rewritten chapters and enjoy my stories. Also, I created a and if you want to help support me and be able to get more chapters out quicker check it out (the_wolf_writer). I do not own Mass Effect it belongs to its company.**

 **]|[**

 **Chapter 4 – Breaking In**

"I still think this is a bad idea," Cortez mentions as they sit in Jackson's truck outside of the nearby university. Jackson, Kasumi, Cortez, and EDI had head out the next night to the school once EDI had located the necessary equipment needed to help create food for Garrus and Tali. Kasumi was currently inside the University scanning the place while the others stay inside the truck. "Anyways why am I here?" He asks next as Jackson looks out the window trying to spot anyone.

"Well because out of the perfectly created woman, a woman cover in tattoos, two very professional soldiers, a woman who probably get an allergic reaction to being just outside, a mercenary with more scars, a man who can't even walk literally without help, and the aliens you were the only one that didn't stand out," Jackson said with a slight hint of tiredness after not being able to sleep well after all of this had started.

Shepard was still in a coma, but according to Jackson's father and Dr. Chakwas, she is doing fine just taking time in healing up. They hadn't told either of them what they were doing since Dr. Winters wouldn't approve of it, but they needed the equipment if they wanted to help keep Tali and Garrus alive. EDI's head pops up from the back seat as she begins to speak, "Then why am I here?"

"You are here EDI because you can easily hack into the University system," Jackson answers her as he continues to look out. A figure was soon made out making its way to the truck, and Cortez quickly forces EDI to lay back down in backseat so she wouldn't be spotted, but when the person came closer, they realize it was Kasumi now dress in regular clothes. Her short black hair was on full display, and she was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans and a black hoodie. The thief still had her signature purple square on her lips, but she seems to fit in well as a college student.

"If this is what security is like most places then I could have some fun," Kasumi said with a grin on her face as she twirls a pair of keys and a badge on one finger.

"Kasumi how did you get those?" Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow since the items should have been on guard.

"Oh, a girl got to keep her tricks secret don't you know?" Kasumi answers with a wink before pocketing the items.

"Just as long as you left him alive and ok then I don't care." He said before letting out a sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose. "So, what is the next step for us to get the stuff?"

"Well, we are going to need our lovely AI to hack into the school's systems and take down their cameras as well as change their records making it seem like it was ship to somewhere." She said as she looks past Jackson to EDI's head that had gotten off the floor once more.

EDI's visor came on as she stays quiet for a moment before speaking up, "I am into their system now and currently placing the cameras on a feedback loop that should give you twenty minutes to get the items needed."

"Alright then EDI stay here and keep out of sight. Cortez, you are coming with Kasumi and me to help gather the items we need." Jackson said as he steps out of his truck.

"Are we sure that they aren't any guards that will catch us?" Cortez asks as he gets out as well and joins Kasumi and Jackson.

"Well I checked all over and could find only several guards on patrol, and I knocked one out, and most of them are on patrol in different parts of the school. So as long we can get in and out quickly then we should be fine." Kasumi said as she begins to lead the way through the universities' campus.

Montana State University was the biggest college in the state and one of the few places that had the equipment they needed. The trio was slowly making their way through the empty campus and try to keep out of the lamps that illuminated the campus's walkways. Eventually, they arrive at a large building where Kasumi uses the keys to getting them inside. Once the door is open, the trio quickly enters the building while Jackson looks at his watch. "We got about fifteen minutes before the cameras come back on," he mentions as they move quickly through the hallways.

"Don't worry we are going be in and out before you know it," Kasumi said with a wave of her hand as they walk around a corner and runs into a campus security. Cortez and Jackson freeze while Kasumi falls onto her ass while the security stares at us.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the security guard asks.

Cortez was the first one to speak up, "Um well we had left something in the labs, and the door was unlocked, so we were just going to run and get it."

"Oh, really now? Do you have any ideas on you?" the guard replies.

"Yep!" Kasumi calls out as she stands up once more and pulls out a student ID card out of nowhere.

The guard leaves forward to look at the ID in the little light of the hallway, but Kasumi other hand shot out and slugs him causing the man to fall to the ground. Kasumi held her hand as she begins to curse in Japanese while Cortez quickly checks on the guy's pulse. Jackson was surprised that Kasumi could do it.

"One of the times I am missing my omni-tool," Kasumi said as she once more begins to lead the way.

"I thought you said that there wouldn't be anyone here," Jackson comments as they finally approach the lab.

"Well apparently, I am wrong," she shot back as they enter the labs using the guard's ID. The lab was extensive and had wall to wall of equipment and other items.

"Does anyone know what the equipment looks like?" Cortez asks as he looks around the room curiously and inspecting the different equipment.

"Well, I got a few pictures on my phone that EDI downloaded for me," Jackson answers as he fishes out his phone and pulls the pictures up. They soon spread out and begin to collect the items they needed. In a few minutes, they had several carts stacks high with a variety of scientific equipment and quickly left. "Hurry up we got only a few more minutes until the cameras are back working," Jackson mentions as they rush through the hallways.

The trio burst forth from the building and this time didn't avoid the paths illuminated by the lamps. The trio move fast as they made their way back to Jackson's truck where a campus security golf cart sat with his flashlight looking into the driver seat area. They all came to a quick stop which causes the equipment on top of the carriage to fall off and crashes on the ground. The noise causes the guard to spin around placing his hand on his holster and pointing the flashlight at them.

"Hey! What are you three doing here?" He calls out, but the back door of the truck open up, and a hand shot out hitting the guard and knocking him out. EDI step out of the truck soon after and looks down at the knocked-out guard. "I believe that we should leave here soon," she comments as the trio picks up the dropped equipment and soon had the truck loaded up and gone before police sirens could be heard.

 **]|[**

"Operation Dextro Food was a success!" Kasumi cheers out as they once more pull up to Jackson's home.

"Did anyone spot you?" Miranda asks as she came out with Vega and Ashley.

"Well…." Kasumi started to answer, but Cortez cut her off as he got out of the vehicle. "Yea we did, twice. But we knocked both of the guards out before anything bad happen," he said as he walks to back of the truck to help the others unload it.

Miranda let out a sigh as she rubs the bridge of her nose while Jackson walks towards Ashley and asks, "How is Shepard doing?"

"She still in a coma but your father and Dr. Chakwas are saying she is doing fine," she replies as she looks at the equipment. "At least with this and Dr. Chakwas and EDI we should be able to provide food for Garrus and Tali. I know their rations they still had them aren't going last for a few more days."

Jackson nods his head as they take all the equipment into the house's basement and begin to set it up once more having EDI directing them to its right location. Soon the once gaming area that Jackson used to use was looking more like a science lab. The last piece of equipment was finally put up, and EDI begins to use it while everyone else moves upstairs.

In the day of the Normandy's crew arrival, they had settled into the Winters' home and even tried to help out some. Dr. Chakwas had begun to help Dr. Winters treat patients, and even Samantha had helped out with the front desk as a receptionist. Meanwhile, the others had been either trying to figure a way to get back home or what cause them to be here in the first place.

Jackson sat on the couch with Tali and gave her a smile as he spoke, "Well we got the stuff that is needed so you and Garrus should be eating some genetically alter food!"

A smile could be seen in her glowing eyes as she grasps one of his hands and replies, "Thank you so much, Jackson! I was worried that you and the others would get in trouble, but at least you're back safe!"

Jackson was embarrassed by her reaction and use his one free hand and rubs the back of his head. A few chuckles could be heard around the room causing Tali to let go of his hand quickly and look down at her lap in her embarrassment. The duo scooted slightly apart as they try to put some distant between each other. Suddenly Liara came through the doorway connecting the house to the clinic as she cries out, "Shepard is awake!"


End file.
